


trust me

by livcanary



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, yugbam have a midnight adventure like a teen movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livcanary/pseuds/livcanary
Summary: Yugyeom has an existential crisis. To distract him, Bambam steals Mark's car and the two of them go on an adventure.





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason i started writing fanfiction was to do it ironically and look where i am now

“I feel like I’m running out of time.” Yugyeom was lying flat on his back, eyes glued to the bottom of the bunk above him.

“For?” Bambam prompted, pausing momentarily and looking up from his phone.

“To do fun stuff in my life.”

Bambam checked the time. “It’s only 1:30, isn’t it too early to be having an existential crisis?” He knew what was coming. Yugyeom would have a crisis about something Bambam hadn’t previously worried about, but after Yugyeom was done talking, Bambam would be neck-deep in his own existential crisis. It was a vicious cycle.

“Like, I had this idea of what high school was gonna be like, and that didn’t happen,” Yugyeom continued, ignoring his friend on the top bunk. “And then I had this idea of what college was gonna be like, and it’s not promising so far.”

“Oh.” Bambam put his phone down and stared at the ceiling.

“From all the movies, I guess. Which I know is stupid, but…,” Yugyeom trailed off.

“Um.” Bambam knew that Yugyeom was getting into his head again, but he had never been good at comforting people. He didn’t even know how to comfort himself most of the time. “Well, what’s something you wanted to do?”

Yugyeom was silent. It wasn’t like Bambam needed him to reply, anyway; he knew what his friend was thinking. He just needed to stall while he debated what to do. Finally, Bambam came to a decision. He didn’t know how it would play out, but he knew he needed to do it. Yugyeom needed him to do it.

Bambam checked the time again. “Let’s go on an adventure, then.”

-

“This was a bad idea,” Yugyeom whispered, hovering behind Bambam. Bambam was currently peeking into Jaebum and Mark’s dorm room. It had been unlocked, the dumbasses.

Bambam shrugged. “Neither of us have a car. Both of them do.”

Without a backward glance, Bambam tiptoed into the room. Seeing that Jaebum wasn’t there, he relaxed. He was probably at Jinyoung’s. This was easy. Mark was a light sleeper, sure, but even if he woke up, he’d probably be cool with it. ‘It’ being Bambam stealing the keys to his car.

The keys were on a lanyard with Mark’s ID. Bambam debated whether or not to just take the keys and leave the ID and money. He could practically feel Yugyeom trying to send a silent message saying, “ _Don’t you fucking dare, Bambam,_ ” but he shrugged and grabbed the whole lanyard anyway.

When Bambam turned around to tiptoe back out of the room, Yugyeom looked like a disappointed mother. Bambam made a mental note to prevent him from hanging out with Jinyoung so much.

“Do you even have a plan?” Yugyeom asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

Bambam had no plan whatsoever, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Yugyeom know that. “Just trust me.”

Yugyeom was about to say, “ _But I don’t,_ ” but he decided against it last minute. Bambam was his best friend; even if he didn’t have anything planned (which Yugyeom knew for a fact was true), he was quick. He’d figure something out.

-

Bambam was floundering. He really didn’t want to step inside Mark’s car, because that meant that he’d have to drive somewhere and he had no idea where that ‘somewhere’ would be. But again, he wasn’t gonna let Yugyeom know.

He wasted time connecting his phone to the car through Bluetooth and taking an excessive amount of time scrolling through his music library, searching for “-just the right album, Yug, give me a minute. Chill.”

Okay. _Okay._ Chill. Bambam figured he should take his own advice. He took a deep breath. One step at a time. What was the most important thing to do first? _Plan this entire thing, how about,_ his brain answered. Bambam didn’t appreciate it.

He thought back to teenage summer movies. What did they all have in common? Bambam assumed they were all rich white kids with convertibles. He didn’t have a convertible, but Mark’s car had a sunroof and Bambam could work with that.

Next, they all went to the city at night, probably? Bambam honestly couldn’t remember any movies but that sounded about right. Well, the city was 30 minutes away.

Bambam felt better with his rough outline of the night’s events. Well, not really, but he’d figure it out.

-

Yugyeom could see Bambam freaking out a little ( _a lot_ ) and grinned. It was cute. And it was the thought that counted, so Yugyeom figured he’d cut this adventure short to spare his best friend. “You know-”

“No, I _got_ this,” Bambam interrupted. He looked more determined than Yugyeom had ever seen him (even more determined than the time Jackson had said that Bambam would “never ever” polish off that box of 12 tacos). “ _Trust_ me.”

Yugyeom did.

-

“Why are we stopping-”

“Trust me. Stay in the car,” Bambam interrupted yet again. He got out of the car and walked into the apartment building.

Five minutes later, he got back into the car, looking the same as when he had left. Yugyeom gave him a questioning look. Bambam just shook his head. “You’ll see.”

-

The expressway into the city was deserted. Some chill electronic song Mark had recommended was playing in the background, although it couldn’t be heard very well because all of the windows were open. Bambam was leaning back in the seat, one hand on the wheel, soaking up the feeling of power that only came with driving on an empty road. He glanced at Yugyeom, sitting in the passenger seat. The street lights were illuminating his face and- Bambam coughed. “Alright, stand up and stick your head out the sunroof,” he ordered.

“What?”

“You know, all the teen movies have this. Stand up and stick your head out the window.”

Yugyeom scrunched up his face. “This feels weird.”

“Do it. Trust me.”

Yugyeom reluctantly unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed himself out of the seat. “This feels weird,” he repeated. But he did it anyway.

Yugyeom felt awkward as he fumbled, trying to figure out the best way to stand. He was tall and he’d never done this before and Bambam was watching, so that didn’t help. But he managed.

The wind caused his eyes to tear up so everything Yugyeom saw from up there was a little bit blurry but that made it better. It was like he had a built in Instagram filter. The streetlights and buildings merged into one constant blur. Yugyeom felt like he was floating in a dream and that maybe, _maybe,_ he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Bambam heard Yugyeom’s laugh floating through the air. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

-

Going to a gas station at 3 am in the city probably wasn’t the smartest idea Bambam had ever had, but he didn’t care. Besides, nowhere else was going to be open this late. Except maybe a convenience store, and Bambam didn't know which was sketchier (“A gas station. Definitely a gas station,” Yugyeom said. Bambam ignored him). He needed snacks, and he had money, so why not spend it?

“You’re gonna use Mark’s money to buy terrible gas station food?” Yugyeom asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes.” Bambam grinned. “Wanna come?”

The employee at the register grunted at the two boys when they walked in. Bambam and Yugyeom didn’t make it down one aisle without adding at least one more item on top of the piles in each of their arms.

They walked up to the cashier and dumped all of the junk food on the counter. Bambam used Mark’s money to pay for it. He didn’t even feel bad. Mark was donating to the ‘Cheer Up Kim Yugyeom’ fund. He just wasn’t aware of it.

-

“Your parallel parking is shit,” Yugyeom commented, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

Bambam turned back to observe the car and the critic. “I literally just pulled up to the curb. There’s no other cars.”

“Exactly. I don’t understand how it’s _still_ so shitty.”

“I could just leave you here,” Bambam retorted.

“I don’t even know where ‘here’ is.”

“Exactly.”

Yugyeom threw a handful of chips at Bambam.

-

How Bambam thought he was going to get them into this feat of modern architecture was beyond Yugyeom. They were in the heart of the business district and Yugyeom was pretty sure that even if he didn’t spend money on anything, not even food, and just worked 24 hours a day, he _still_ wouldn’t be able to afford an office in this skyscraper.

Bambam pushed his way confidently into the dark lobby of the building, Yugyeom at his heels. He flashed a pass at the security guard who waved them by.

Yugyeom gaped at his friend. “Where’d you get that?” he asked.

“A friend.”

“Who? That guy in the sketchy apartment building?” Yugyeom snatched the ID tag out of Bambam’s hand before he could put it away. “How do you know a journalist? You’re still in college; I thought the only people you knew other than students were anyone who could get you booze.”

Bambam scowled, but he couldn’t make the expression stay. So he just grabbed Yugyeom’s hand and pulled him into the elevator. Yugyeom definitely did _not_ blush. Nope. Not at all.

-

The elevator dinged and opened to the top floor of the skyscraper. Bambam grabbed Yugyeom’s hand again and dragged him over to the windows. The pair looked out into the night.

The floor-to-ceiling windows provided a beautiful view. The city looked futuristic at night and from that high up. Yugyeom knew that the whole point of being up there was to revel in the beauty and _not_ think about anything else, but seeing the entire city from the top floor of a skyscraper at three am has a way of making people feel small. It seemed like a great time to be nostalgic and worried about the future all at the same time, so Yugyeom tried to focus on the present. He was on top of a skyscraper at night with Bambam and it was... kind of romantic? He thought about whether or not he liked that fact. He didn’t have to think too hard, though, because… yeah. Yeah, he was cool with it.

“This is always in teen movies, right?” Bambam asked.

Yugyeom nodded distractedly, still looking off into the distance. Bambam was studying Yugyeom. He was… well, the right word was probably ‘mesmerizing,’ now that Bambam thought about it. He was shocked out of his trance when Yugyeom turned to look at him.

Turning forward to look at the city lights (and away from Yugyeom’s gaze), Bambam said, “You know, we have a ton of time to do fun stuff. We have, like, all the time. In the world. It’s not like you hit thirty or something and you’re not allowed to do fun stuff anymore. I get where you’re coming from, though. It’s scary. But it’ll be okay. Trust me.”

Yugyeom was staring at his friend. The city lights were illuminating his face, and- Yugyeom shook his head. He took a deep breath. “I really think I want to kiss you right now,” Yugyeom said.

Bambam shifted to face him. “Well, what are you waiting for?”


End file.
